seeking_theflying_swordpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Firmament Chapter
History They are considered to have the best lightning dharma in the world. One of the three Daoist Sacred Lands. Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma? Out of all the Dharmic Dao, lightning reigned supreme. And among the Lightning Dharma, the Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma was the best! One had to know that the moment Divine Firmament Skylightning befell the world, it had unimaginable powers. In the past, the Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma was not considered strong. The Divine Firmament Chapter wasn't even a Daoist sacred land! Ancestral Master Zhang managed to perfect and uplift the Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma. It was then recognized as the world's best Lightning Dharma. It's said that Lightning Dharma is the leader of all Dharma. And with the Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma reigning supreme, all of this is thanks to Ancestral Master Zhang. The Divine Firmament Chapter's sect master had always been helmed by someone from the Divine Firmament Zhang Family! It has never changed It is located in the Po Prefecture. Cultivation Arts Five Internal Organs and Five Elements - Cultivates the five internal organs with five different elements, with each step being excruciatingly painful. Divine Lightning of Connate Breath - Five-Elemental Lightning Dharma -''' It is the best foundation in the Lightning Dharma which paves the only way towards cultivating the best Lightning Dharma—'''Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma. Palm Lightning - Locations Lightning Pool - The best place to cultivate in Lightning Dharma. The Lightning Pool was within a mountain which directed lightning from the world into the Lightning Pool. Those that could enter the Lightning Pool were the absolute elites of the Divine Firmament Chapter. They were genius disciples that the Divine Firmament Chapter was certain would have a chance of entering the Connate Golden Core realm. Items Pre-celestial One Breath Lightning Charm - This Dao Talisman is one of Divine Firmament Chapter's most famous talismans. Subsidiaries The Great Unity Sect - It could be said to be a second-tier cultivation sect, and one of the subsidiary sects of the Divine Firmament Chapter. Disciples of a subsidiary sect and the disciples of the Divine Firmament Chapter enjoyed completely different statuses. If they shared the same seniority in the hierarchy, the disciples from the subsidiary sect had to address all Divine Firmament Chapter disciples as senior brother or senior sister, regardless of their age. Members Ancestral Master Zhang - Ancestral Master Zhang had managed to uplift the Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma to an unfathomable state and made the Divine Firmament Chapter enjoy a tremendous rise, making it enter the echelons of Daoist sacred lands. As a result… every generation's sect master of the Divine Firmament Chapter was helmed by someone from the Zhang family without any exceptions! There were no complaints either because the Divine Firmament Chapter disciples idolized Ancestral Master Zhang greatly. Furthermore, he was still alive! Yi Xiao '- Genius disciple. '''Patriarch Yi '- Elder 'Xue Tong '- Eldest Senior Brother 'Zhang Fu '- Young Master '''Zhang Family - The Divine Firmament Chapter's Zhang Family was in no way inferior to Numinous Treasure Mountain's Bai Family. Yi Family -Category:Organization Category:Daoist Sacred Land